


On The Pier And Everywhere!

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody in On The Pier and Everywhere, a read-along book</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Pier And Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Dr. Seuss

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005fq107)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005fs965)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005fwg4z)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005fyzxz)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005g00ka)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005g2586)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005g4sta)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005g61ee)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005g841z)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005ga1w8)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005gcqer)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005ge9xz)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005ggrfw)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005gkx9w)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005gq96c)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/005gs5px)


End file.
